Stay with me
by Ranger102
Summary: A Bambi x Ronno story.
_Meeting_

If there was one thing Bambi outright hated, it was thunder storms. And worse part was he found himself struggling to find shelter from the storm. Eventually he found an abandoned den and made his way inside. The first thing he noticed was how dry and warm it was. Bambi decided to rest here while the storm passed.

''Hey!''

Bambi let out a small scream. He looked behind him and saw a slightly older deer with his antlers already starting to show. His fur was a dark shade of brown and his emerald green eyes looking intently at Bambi.

''This is my secret den. No one else is allowed.'' He said.

''I'm sorry. I was just waiting for the storm to pass.'' Bambi explained. ''Can I please stay here?''

The older deer gave it some thought. ''Yeah whatever. Just don't come back after this. Got it?''

Bambi nodded.

Later on the two began talking to pass the time. Bambi learned that the older deer's name was Ronno and him and his mother had just recently moved into the area. After the storm passed, Bambi was a little disappointed to leave. He asked Ronno if they could hang out together and thankfully Ronno agreed.

In the next few days the two became almost inseparable friends. Ronno was always the one who'd get them into a lot of trouble but Bambi didn't mind. He was just glad to have a friend like Ronno.

* * *

 _Jealousy_

He narrowed his eyes as Bambi was walking alongside an unfamiliar female deer. Ronno couldn't tell why but he didn't like how they were close to one another and laughing a little over something. After the laugh, Bambi took notice of Ronno and smiled brightly.

''Ronno! I was looking everywhere for you.'' He said.

Ronno felt his chest softened at that when he heard that. But was still suspicious about the newcomer.

''So Bambi, who's your friend?'' He tried his best not sound hostile when the doe gave him a warm smile.

''This is Faline. She's one of my oldest friends.''

''It's nice to finally meet you, Ronno. Bambi's been talking a lot about you.'' The doe, Faline greeted.

Ronno just gave a false smile and a nod. He wasn't sure why he didn't like Feline even though they just met. All he knew was that he did not want to know her or be her friend. He just wanted her to stay away from Bambi.

* * *

 _Comfort_

Bambi hadn't seen Ronno in two days and was starting to get worried. He went to look for him at his secret den and inside found him sulking and his back turned towards Bambi.

''Ronno...Are you okay?''

Said deer didn't answer. Bambi sat closer to him and became silent.

''I was thinking about my father.'' Ronno finally said.''I never got the chance to know him...and I never will.''

Bambi felt his heart ache at that and ask the question he was a afraid to ask. ''What happened to him?''

''Man killed him. My mom said he sacrificed himself so that she and I could live.'' Ronno sobbed.

Bambi knew exactly what he was going through. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. Yet didn't know how he could make things better. He willed himself to go to Ronno's side and gently lean against his side, placing his head on Ronno's shoulder.

Ronno's crying slowly began to stop. Bambi didn't realize it but he too was beginning to cry. It hurt seeing someone so strong willed be so shattered.

''I'm here for you. No matter what, I won't go away. I promise.'' Bambi said quietly.

Ronno didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he didn't mind. Something was always different about him when Bambi near. He didn't feel sad anymore. For once: He felt complete.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

''Thank you, Bambi.''

* * *

 _Dreams_

Ronno finds himself running in an open meadow. He does know how he got there or why he is running in the first place. He just keeps running tirelessy through the meadow.

And he is not alone.

Bambi is there running by his side. The two seem to be having a race of sorts like they usually do. Ronno sees Bambi's face and finds himself unable to look away, unable to look away from his beautiful brown eyes and bright smile.

Then Bambi's face fades to something less pleasant and it sends chills down Ronno's spine. Fear.

The meadow around them dies and Ronno finds himself frozen and unable to move as Bambi continues to run ahead. It is then that Ronno sees what Bambi is so frightened of. Dark four-legged figures are chasing after Bambi, they are gaining distance and all Ronno can do is watch helplessly as his best friend is being hunted down and killed in front him.

And there's nothing he can do about it.

Ronno jostled up from his sleep, visibly shaken from what had transpired. He sat up quickly, his insides churning over what he had just witnessed. It wasn't the first time he had dreams like this. Every time he closed his eyes he'd see an all too familiar deer staring at him with his beautiful brown eyes and bright smile.

Ronno couldn't deny it anymore. It was too obvious, plain as day, reminding him every single minute that...

That Ronno had feelings for Bambi.

* * *

 _Confession_

The next day Ronno knew he had to confess his feelings about his best friend. Only problem was he had no idea how to do that. He would probably just have to improvise.

His legs seemed to be automatically carrying him, racing through the forest frantically searching for his friend.

Eventually he found Bambi drinking by a small river. Bambi noticed his friend and had a look of worry on his face.

"Ronno? Are you okay?'' He asked, concerned about his friends wellbeing.

Ronno took a deep breath.

"No I'm not okay. I'm never okay when you're not by my side. And even then you're always on my mind. Every time I'm asleep I dream about you. Every time I'm awake I can't stop thinking about you because... I love you.''

To say Bambi was shocked was quite an understatement. Ronno couldn't blame him for even he was taken by surprise from he just said.

"Do you love me?''

The answer was certainly not what Ronno expected. He certainly did not expect a pair of soft warm lips to press against his own. He certainly did not expect to see his crush give that bright smile he always had.

"Yes. I think I do.''

* * *

 _Together_

Ronno couldn't sleep that night. Not because of bad dreams but something much more pleasant. Bambi slept by his side. He looked so peaceful when he slept and Ronno wanted to picture the moment for the rest of his life.

''Do you think we should tell the others about us?'' Bambi had once asked him.

''Eventually we might have to.'' Ronno answered.

Ronno didn't like that. For all he knew they might not have a future together because of them being the same gender. He hoped to keep their relationship a secret forever but knew it was just wishful thinking. He gently pressed his head against Bambi's and closed his eyes.

''Whatever happens. I will always love you 'til the very end.'' He whispered.

Right here and now, Ronno was happy.


End file.
